Naruto: The calming tide of Kiri
by Generation Zero
Summary: Neglected by parent for his Jinchurikis siblings and scorned by the village, he found himself in Kiri. Trained by the best, he will show the world what he capable of. Extremely powerful multiple bloodline Naruto,powerful Akatsuki, Naruto x small harem, Warning slight incest, female Bijuu, slight crossover, No lemon or Yaoi, Horrible grammar. Inspire by Aeondragon "Eye of the sky"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: - The calming tide of Kiri**

Neglected by parent for his Jinchurikis siblings and scorned by the village, he found himself in Kiri. Trained by the best, he will show the world what he capable of. Extremely powerful multiple bloodline Naruto , powerful Akatsuki. Naruto x small harem, Warning slight incest, female Bijuu, slight crossover, No lemon or Yaoi, Horrible at grammar. Inspired by Aeondragon 'Eye of the sky' and xbaumann 'Guilty cloud'. Slight Sasuke and Sakura bashing.

**I don't own Naruto or any crossover materials found in this story; they belong to their rightful owners.**

**This is my second fiction story of Naruto. This is the idea that refused to leave my head for some time. Please review and comment**

**Special thanks go to Aeondragon, Azureking, xbaumann, Zhatan, Dragolight and several other fanfiction authors for inspiration. Any of those who found that I have used your stories idea, characters or techniques without giving credit please pm. me so that I could give you a credit you deserve in the next chapter.**

**This is harem fic. There is no lemon because although I could read it but I can't write it down for personal reason.**

**Menma's appearance: - Basically he looked like mini Minato Namikaze in look but with three whisker mark on both of his cheek. He was slightly shorter than his sister in height. He wears orange-black shirt (Naruto's uniform Shippuden).**

**Kasumi's appearance: - Her appearance looked like Mini Kushina in look. She wears a light-red and white top, black shorts, a black skirt and black high boots (Hotaru's uniform with different color scheme). Her necklace is worn around her neck. She also wore a combat gloves with gauntlets (Tamujin's Gauntlets from Naruto legend of the Stone of Gelee) with seals engraved on it.**

**Chapter 1**

Several blurs passed quickly through the lush forest, heading toward certain direction at extreme speed. There were several people, around 10 or so following the 2 leading members, one of whom had red hair and another with blond. The two suddenly stopped their tracked as they looked at the sight in front of them. The following groups stopped behind their leaders, they wore a standard kirigakure flak jacket.They are slate grey in colour and pocket less. The most notable features of these flak jackets are the extended shoulder guards and lower extensions on either side. This flak jacket was fastened from the sides by straps. They come with a neck-guard and have elongated padding over the shoulders with their village symbol on both padding. They also wore an Anbu style pant with two hip pouch and two shuriken holster. Combined with sandals, masks with thin slitted eye-hole and their village symbol on the forehead, indicated that they were Hunter-nin, an elite ANBU branches of Kirigakure specialized in track down and eliminate Missing-nin. They stopped their track for a moment and stood behind the figures before them.

The two figures before the groups looked at the distance, from their sight, out of the forest there was a river and an incomplete bridge which if finished will connected the land they currently reside and another side of the river. But that was not what interested them, indeed it wasn't the bridge but it was what was there near the bridge. The misty environment concealed the properly view of the bridge but the slight shift in air current indicated that there was a battle going on in the said bridge.

The first figure was a boy around 14 years old. He had blood red hair and spiky long hair (Minato's hair style) and fairy-skin body. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His eye was icy ocean blue which indicated power and calmness (look at my profile for the figures); he wore a traditional light blue umanori hakama adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back with orange sash (like Utakata's Kimono in design and color scheme), light blue tabi and blue sandals, and tekkou with summoning seals (Imagine Naruto with combination of Assassin fate stay night uniform and Utakata's Kimono color scheme)

In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, pure white sheathed Katana (**Look at blue exorcist Kurikara sword)** and a pipe (**similar to Utakata's bubble blower but with slight-blossoming yellow flower in place where the bubble is released**) In addition, he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by blue waves-like motifs on the edges, the Uzu-like swirl symbol were located at the central back with 6 jade-green pointy-curved magatama surrounding it. His Kirigakure forehead protector with bright blue bandana was placed securely on his forehead. If you could saw his face, it was at first appeared to be unreadable but if you look closely you would spot a small smile on his lip.

The second figures was a woman in her early 20th, she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She had D breast size. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Her name was Yugito Nii, the elite Jonin and Jinchurikis of Nibi of Kumogakure.

The Hunter-nin squad member with red flaming pattern on the left side of the mask looked toward the direction where the two leading figures looked at. He wore a standard uniform of Hunter-nin but with some difference as his flak jacket was blue instead of grey like his comrades. He had a spiky dark blue hair and a blue katana strapped on his back. He noticed the small smile on the red hair figures before him and decided to ask him something "Taicho (leader), so our targets are here?"

The male figure without looked backed at the members, widens his smile a bit and replied calmly to his comrades "Yes, it is them. Ryusui"

"Shall we proceed with our mission as protocols?" asked the newly named Ryusui professionally.

The figures replied gently "Let strict to the protocol for now, if they don't respond to our proposition then we have no choice but to retrieve them by force although Mizukage-sama specifically requests us not to 'damage' them so much" said the figure in calm yet serious tone.

"What about the others Taicho? What should we do about them as they might thwart our objectives?" asked another Hunter-nin member, this time a black hair female in soft voice.

The beautiful blond hair female figure replied for him in soft but commanding tone "Leave them be. We can use our authority to force them to step away from our mission. As strong as they are, they don't want to mess with the Hidden village like us. It would do more harm than good to them. Isn't it my cute little Kitsune" she end the conversation with slight teasing tone which obviously direct toward the red hair figure. It was super effective as the red hair young man tried so hard to stopped to blushing expression from showing in his face, he struggled at bit but finally succeed in keeping his 'professional face'. The blond hair female couldn't helped but giggle at her companion's misfortune.

"R…Right, let start the mission shall we" asked the red head in commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" the Hunter squad shouted in unison before blurred out from sight, leaving the two figures at the same spot as before. The blond woman slowly made her way toward the red hair young man. As soon as she got close to his body, she put her right hand on his shoulder consolingly as the red hair man relaxed.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Yugito in worrying tone as she didn't like how he reacted right now.

"I'm fine Hime (my love), it is going to be quite a reunion. After all these years, I got to meet them again…" he paused as his mood started to dropped. His blond lover wasn't fond of this atmosphere one bit as it wasn't fit his personality, it was an aura of depression just like how she and several others used to be before she met him. She decided to cheered him up by slightly slapping his chest playfully "Come on, let's move, everything is going to be fine. I promised" said Yugito with a smile, hoped that he would smile which he did.

"Hai" said Naruto softly with genuine smile on his face before both of them turned toward the bridge and disappeared in whirl of water/fire.

**On the bridge at the same time**

This was their first mission outside the village, and now they already in a difficult situation. A week prior, Kushina and Kakashi along which their team received a C-rank mission to escorted the bridge builder Tazuna back to his home land which was Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave) and protected him until he completed the bridge. It was supposed to be an easy mission but clearly it wasn't.

Just a few distances outside the village, their team was attacked by two shinobi, it was not so difficult as Menma (I don't own his characters) and Kasumi (I don't own her), two out of three children Kushina had were able to effortlessly dealt with them. They were Demon brothers (Oni Kyodai), low-rank chunin-level missing-nin of Kirigakure. A low rank but still missing-nin, it appeared that Tazuna lied about the mission's rank because they disn't have enough money to pay for higher rank mission as it should be. They decided to help him and travel for a while before they met a powerful foe, Zabuza Momochi, Kirigakure no Kijin ( Demon of the hidden mist) the wielder Kubikiribōchō (Executioner blade**) **of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist . Rather than dealt with Zabuza herself, she decided to let Kakashi dealt with him but he was badly beaten. Before she could step in, thanks to the flawless combination attack of Kasumi and Memma, they were able to wound Zabuza, freeing Kakashi from his captive and later defeated him. He was apparently died and the 'Hunter-nin' of Kirigakure took his body away. They rested for a week and trained very hard to became stronger although Kasumi refused to practiced teamwork with Menma or her so, she practiced by herself.

She was upset by this as well as Menma but they could do nothing because she would ignore them and left. This started 7 years ago when her eldest son as well as Menma and Kasumi's older brother disappeared from the village. They tried so hard to find him with no avail, apparently he was scared out of the village by the Village 'very own' Shinobi. Well everyone might want to know why he was chased away by his own people, the answer was very simple, and he was the so called demon association and 'embarrassment' of Hokage's family. He was the eldest child of Namikaze's family yet he didn't inherit special Chakra like his younger siblings.

For years since twins were born, he was neglected by his family for his younger siblings as they were Jinchurikis of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the powerful demon which attacked and laid waste to Konoha 13 years ago. The twin had the beast sealed within them so; Minato and Kushina thought they need more attention which was plain stupid. Poor Naruto was left behind by everyone, even his own parent. They were some people that cared and helped him during his hard time, Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Kurenai, Yugao, Hayate, Hana, Anko, Itachi, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Shizune and his godmother Tsunade. He was very happy that at least someone cared for him but he couldn't help but felt hollow inside. He was of course tried so hard to prove himself and gained their attention, he was a natural genius even more so than his siblings but still they couldn't see it. His sister Kasumi was close to him though, as even though she had full attention from her parent but it wasn't love. They seemed to favor Menma more than her because he posed Yang which was Chakra while she posed Yin which was the soul. She found a comfort in her brother Naruto because he would help her without hesitation, Memma was by any word 'mean' to her. He was arrogant, a bit selfish and uncaring toward her as well as tends to make fun of her skill as even though she hate to admit it, he was better than her in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well as Stamina. He would try to made fun of her brother Naruto too but they were tied in skill so, after a few time he would shut up. Naruto learned everting by himself and his family instead of support it, instead scold him harshly and grounded him. The reason, well they didn't see any reason for Naruto to be stronger than his siblings, they thought that Menma might be upset if Naruto was better than him so, they purposely barred Naruto from gaining access to their clan scrolls while let Menma did so as he pleased. They didn't know that it would drift their family apart.

Naruto was the polite man, yet he was portrayed to be a trouble maker since any pranked or trouble done by either Menma or everyone was blamed at him. The Namikaze's family didn't bother to investigate and grounded him even with his pleas that he was innocent but they didn;'t saw it. He was scold, beat into the ground, and broke his spirit in process. Only few people (his friends), his godmother, Hiruzen and his sister believed in him and tried to help which he appreciated that very much but it was in vain. The villagers would treated him like a scum, they also beat him a couple of time as he was protective of Kasumi so to them he was demon's lover. After a series of this happened over and over again, he fed up and chased away as the Jounin squads chased him.

That day, the Namikaze family learned the whole truth that Naruto was innocent all along and their "perfect" Menma was a little devil incarnated. They (include Menma) felt their heart shattered and decided to make amend for him (Menma felt Guilty after a vicious scold from his parent). After they learned that their son 'disappears' and their Shinobi had a hand in it, they were so upset that the people who looked up to them would have a heart to harm their children. Their heart even swelled further as they learned the truth of their son/sibling treatment at the villager's hand, they hurt him to get back on Kasumi. To say they were furious was understatement, they punished everyone whom had a hand in Naruto's suffering and imprison them. Naruto's friends and precious people were furious at this and almost end all of their ties to Namikaze's family (except Kasumi as she was there for him and disn't do anything wrong), Kakashi almost renounce his bond with Minato, Tsunade almost cut her tie with the family etc.

Kasumi took the new hardest and that hurt the family very hard; she called them a monster, blamed them for 'her' brother's suffering. She even smiled sarcastically and accused them of being satisfied of 'her' Onii-Chan's suffering and with him being out of the village, Kushina snapped and slapped her but Kasumi shocked everyone by used **Tengoku no Kacchu** (Heavenly armor Technique) which almost broke her wrist in process. She passed her shocked family to her brother Naruto's room without spare a glance and said that she hated them. Before they could spoke to her, she locked the room using a special seal which Naruto taught to her and started to cry. After she recovered, she managed to found a message her brother left for her as well as present which were a lot of Jutsus scrolls (some of which she found to be similar to those their 'family' had, copy of forbidden scrolls and some of them she had no idea about), cool weaponry and beautiful necklaces with Chinese dragon and Phoenix pendants made of Ocean blue crystal. It also seemed to react to her chakra and she felt much stronger than before but that was for another time. From there on, she started to ignore her family and spend time inside her brother's room looking for more cool stuffs. She also trained by herself when her 'family' were busy, she grown to be very powerful for her age, even beat the Jounin into blood pulps when he was about to raped her. She was renowned as the second coming of red death, the nickname she took proudly.

Menma and Kasumi eventually graduated with top-rank of the academy, they had been put into a team consisted of herself Kushina, Kakashi as Jounin Sensei, Kasumi, Menma, the brooder Sasuke and that fan girl Sakura. She thought about Sasuke with a frown, after Itachi murdered his entire family excluding himself, Mikoto and his younger sister Hitomi. He had become more and more distance to everyone than he already was, he became more and more hateful toward her family for some reason, partly because of his jealousy toward Menma and Kasumi who were better than him (in Kasumi case much better). He believed that his remaining families' members and women were weak and unfit to lead the Clan. He also demanded Kasumi to be one of his wife, said that she should be honored that he choose her to restarted the Oh so 'great' Uchiha clan. Needless to say, she beat him badly and it increased as he badmouthed Naruto in front of her, that day the village almost loss one of the last 'loyal' Uchiha. But that still wasn't stopped him from trying.

Back in the present on the bridge in the land of wave

So here she was, locking her twin red handled Katana with her opponent. He was a man with a silver white hair with shark-like teeth which shown clearly while he was smiling. Her crimson red hair swirl in the wind as she raised her chakra level before eventually overpowered her opponent. Before she could cut him into half, he skillfully moved out of the way. She stared at each other for a moment because he gave her a mischievous smile and said cheerfully

"You are as good as they said Kushina Uzumaki, the Red death" said the white haired man "It was always my dream to fight against such a powerful Kenjusu user like you. You know, I'm your great fan. But that doesn't mean that I would give up. I would prove myself by fighting you and if I can …Win"

Kushina gritted her teeth; she had to admit that although she wasn't at her full strength. In fact she wasn't using even half of her power but the boy…no young man in front of her wasn't weak. In fact, he was very powerful for his ages. Her opponent was the second coming of demon of Kiri, Mangetsu Hozuki, one of the fabled Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He wielded one of the seven blades 'Kiba', the sword that said to be the sharpest sword ever made. Her train of thought stopped when she heard an explosion from within the mist on the other side of the bridge. She knew that Kakashi could handle himself fine while fighting against Zabuza. She knew that Menma and Kasumi were strong too but she couldn't helped but worried for them, she could care less about Sasuke or Sakura as personally she didn't thought much about them. As she thought of her twin children, her thought later shifted to her red hair eldest child who she wanted to meet him again and never let him go before banished those thought and focused on the task at hand. Her foe, as if he could read her mind chuckled a bit, gaining her attention

"Worried about your Children isn't it." Kushina raised eyebrows from this but otherwise professional face still on "Well, you should be. My younger brother, even when he was young, his prowess wasn't thing to be underestimated. In fact, he could best several Jounins without much a scratch. He was even stronger than me at his ages. He and Haku were very powerful. That pink haired banshee and so called Uchiha don't stand a chance, your children might entertain them a bit before…" he didn't manage to finish his sentence as he had to dodge a furious sword dance from Kushina. Due to his unnatural flexibility, reflex and experience, he managed to dodge all of her attack albeit barely.

He decided to taunt her a bit so "Soorry…I didn't mean that" he dodged a long arc of chakra strike "it isn't personal, just business". She ignored him and continues to slash at him in a serie of Kenjutsu dance. After sometime, Mangetsu got bored of dodging so, he charged up his Kiba blade with lightning Chakra and slashed at her in respond. If you see it from outside, you could see series electrical charges appeared randomly throughout the misty plain.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was struggling to hold his own against Zabuza as it appeared that his Kunais in both of his hand combined with his own strength wasn't enough to hold his own against Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō and his monstrous strength. They clashed their respective weapon together; Kakashi was clearly on the losing side as physical strength wasn't his strongest attribute.

"What is the matter, eh, Sharingan no Kakashi? Tired already?" taunted Zabuza as he put some more forced in his weapon, forced Kakshi to quickly stepped out of the way to prevent himself from getting cleaved into half. But by doing so, he got kicked to the sideline of the bridge although he was able to skillfully block it but he could still felt the effect of the kick on his body, a testament to Zabuza's strength as one of the Swordsmen.

Before they could clash again, there was an explosion again. This time bigger than before, the ice dome was broken and the figure was send flying away to Zabuza's direction. This figure wore a broken Hunter-nin mask and slightly worn out Hunter-nin Uniform. His mask was falling out and broke away completely as he stood up beside Zabuza on his left side.

"Sorry, Zabuza-sama, I was beaten" said the figure in apologize. Zabuza just shrugged uncaringly, indicated that he wasn't really care.

"It doesn't matter, Haku, those brats are strong. As I predicted, they should be too much for you, especially that Red-hair girl" said Zabuza analytically. The fake Hunter-nin known as Haku nodded in acceptance.

The puddle of water flew quickly to the right side of Zabuza who didn't bother to react; it formed into a man-like figure before it became the individuals. He put his hand on his hip as they stared at the distance in the mist. The person was a young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it in the anime, purple eyes, and had pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even with his mouth is closed. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He looked very much alike Mangetsu only younger by few years. He gave out a playful grin as two blurs came out of the misty plain and stood before them along with Kakashi.

"Yeah, you are right. The Uchiha brat Sasuke was quite weak. He couldn't last five minutes against me despite his boastful attitude. Haku finished him first" He took a glance at the defeat, full of senbon body of fallen Sasuke behind his foes. He snorted before glanced at the blond boy full of bruised on his body beside equally worn out Kakashi "That Menma guy was ok but none of his attack worked on me and lastly…" he took a quick look at the slightly worn out red hair girl beside her brother and grinned widely "the red hair girl is the true package. She beat Haku by herself and even assisted her brother to stand against me, but too bad she couldn't beat me as she has to protect her brother. Basically he slows her down" Menma looked down slightly at this before looked up and glared at Haku who looked other way.

"Why…Haku?" asked Menma in confusion.

"Because he is my precious people" replied Haku "my meaning of existence is given by him. He saves me from despair" then he proceed to told them about his past, how he killed his father in self-defense and his life before he met Zabuza and traveled with him since then. Kakashi and Menma seemed to drawn to the story and almost in tear while Kasumi raised her eyebrows as she suspected that he knew more than he let on.

Suddenly a cane knock voice can be heard, the mist started to fade away and the atmosphere became clearer but still a bit misty. There on the opposite side of the bridge, there was a short man in business suit with glass stood in front of the group of strong men, all dressed like a thugs with different kind of weapons on their arm or back. There were over two hundred of them.

"My my…How pathetic. The so called Demon of the Hidden mist can't get his job done?" said Gato

"Gato" growled Tazuna in low tone.

Gato ordered his henchmen "Killed all of them. But leave the girls and woman alive for entertainment" he finished as all of them smirked evilly and about to charge at the tired group of Shinobi but the voice from everywhere interrupted them " No you won't, we wouldn't allow you"

Gato was shocked as he has no idea where the voice came from so, he spoke in panick along with his men "Who are you. Show yourself"

The voice replied calmly "As you wish, you won't leave here alive anyway" Gato growled at this but keep silence.

Several swirl of water/mist appeared on the bridge from behind Gato and his group. As the mist clear out, revealing 5 Hunter-nin. All of them took out their weapon (Kunai and Katana). Every shinobis from both side (Zabuza and Konoha) stayed alert as they didn't know what the Hunter-nin really after.

"Well…Well Hunter-nin of Kirigakure. What a day? What do you want by coming here?" asked Gato professionally but inside he was heavily sweating dropping, he knew that crossing this group of Shinobi wasn't good for his help. The last thing he wanted was the professional assassins of extreme caliber after his head.

The leading Hunter-nin in blue uniform replied in calm but professional tone "Cut the crap. Gato, Chairman of Gatou shipping companies, we have received a report from Nami no Kuni Daimyo to our nation, that your company technically took over the country and literally enslaved citizens and committed countless act of cruelty toward them. Our order is to 'ask' you to kindly remove your company and influence out of this country. If you do so, we will let you remain in business with serious fine. However, if you refuse to comply then we are authorize to use force to subdue or execute you" he received an insane laughter from the dwarf man.

"Ha ha ha…Do you think that you will be able to kill me? There are only five of you while there are plenty of my men. What a joke. All I have to do is kill you all and Kirigakure will never get a report. Alright boys" he pointed his finger at the group of still calm Hunter-nin "kill them all. Those who killed them and those annoying Ninja will receive double reward" he received a chorus of yell in satisfaction from those thugs. They draw out their respective weapon and charged at them. The Konoha Shinobi including Zabuza's groups began to worried a bit because the Hunter-nin seemed to froze in place. As the groups moved close in and about onl

In that instant, the loud voice was heard throughout the bridge.

"**Suiton: ****Hōmatsu no Jutsu** (Water-release: bubble Jutsu)" at the end of the word. The mist condensed into droplets and those droplets combined and formed a series of bubbles started to form in the surrounding area all direction, surrounding the thugs. They didn't slow down at all, thinking that the 'weak' bubbles couldn't possibly do a thing to them. How wrong they were.

Suddenly the groups of bubbles were directed toward them. The second that the bubbles hit them, "BOOM!" the massive explosion occurred instantly. The explosion last for a few moments before it dissolved, leaving various body parts, crushed organs and pool of bloods and bloodied weapons on the place where the thugs used to be. The girls looked sick, even the guys (Sasuke recovered when the Hunter-nin arrived) looked in disgust. Gato was scared shit less, before he could ran away a Hunter-nin suddenly appeared behind him. Before the man could say anything he heard a click sound as the Hunter-nin unsheathed her Katana, his head had been cut off by extremely fast clean cut. His head fell off as so his body into the water below the bridge as the said Shinobi re-sheathed her Katana. She turned to face her squads and nodded before turned to face the group of shinobi before her. The said group tensed when the whole squads marched slowly toward them but eased as they stopped at the middle distance between them.

"All clear Taicho, you can come out now" reported the 'leading Hunter-nin' in monotone to his leader who was yet to show him/herself.

'What? Isn't he the leader?' thought pretty much everyone on the bridge as they thought that the one with blue uniform was the leader (the uniform was different, well except for two people who thought of something else.

'The Chakra signature in the strange Jutsu that killed those Thugs doesn't match any of the Hunter-nin of the bridge so, the only logical reason is that there is someone else that on their side or working with them. The question is who and is he or she the 'Taicho' they are talking about. The chakra signature is familiar to me though but I can't remember who or where I came across with' thought Kushina and Kakashi.

Suddenly a series of water/fire swirl appeared on the bridge, the group tensed at this before relaxed as the new groups appeared beside the five original Hunter-nins. The charming voice which they predicted that it was from young man came up as the leading Hunter-nin stood there unmoving.

"Nice one Ryusui. As expected from you" spoke the figure cheerfully as he walked up from behind and stood beside him. He was the red hair young man, light he wore blue umanori hakama adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back with orange sash (like Utakata's Kimono in design and color scheme), light blue tabi and blue sandals, and tekkou with summoning seals (Imagine Naruto with combination of Assassin fate stay night uniform and Utakata's Kimono color scheme)

In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, pure white sheathed Katana (**Look at blue exorcist Kurikara sword)** and a pipe (**similar to Utakata's bubble blower but with slight-blossoming yellow flower in place where the bubble is released**) In addition, he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by blue waves-like motifs on the edges, the Uzu-like swirl symbol were located at the central back with 6 jade-green pointy-curved magatama surrounding it. His Kirigakure forehead protector with bright blue bandana was placed securely on his forehead.

Beside him was a beautiful woman in her 20th, she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She had D breast size. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. She crossed her arm over her chest in x formation and looked at her red hair companion, behind her was another five Hunter-nin.

"You're still a flashy one as always, 'Taicho'. It is you who do all the fighting not me" replied the newly named Ryusui in relaxing tone.

'This boy is their Taicho?' thought Sasuke and Sakura 'he isn't much older than me'

'He is young yet very powerful. To be able to order the Hunter-nin like that. His look is so familiar' thought Menma

'This Chakra signature and his look, let see. It is 'HIM'!' thought Kasumi, Kushina and Kakashi in shocked and later excitement. They found who they were looking for.

'It is really 'HIM'. Is he here to finish us off?' thought Zabuza and his comrades warily.

The figure stood up before Ryusui, smiles cheerily

"Greeting Konoha Shinobi, Zabuza –san and comrades. Now, before we have a talk let clean up a bit shall we? It is going to be a long talk" said the figure before raised his left hand up and waved some hand signs

'**Suiton: Mizurappa' **spoke the figure mentally as large amount of water gushed out from his mouth, washed away remain of the bandits as well as the blood into the water below. Now there was no sign that the remains were even there before, except for the wet ground. Afte it was done, he turned toward Zabuza's group and with his hand, motioned them to come closer. Zabuza looked at Mangetsu and nodded as they along with the man identical to Mangetsu but younger and Haku came closer to them. Kushina looked as if she wanted to say something but remain silence as the look from the Hunter-nin squads shut her up, silently 'request' her not to intervene with the upcoming conversation.

The red hair figure took out a scroll, unfurled it and read it to Zabuza and his group "Zabuza Momochi, known as Kirigakure no Kijin and Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman and associatives are pardoned by Godaime Mizukage for your crime against Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. You are requested returned to Kirigakure at once and reinstated. Signed Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi" the said group spotted a healthy grin at this and this was returned by red hair figure.

Zabuza chuckled before spoke "You are still look good as always Gaki (brat)". The Hunter-nin tensed at this but a look from the said person eased them.

The red hair young man smiled and replied "You look the same, Mangetsu –senpai, Zabuza- senpai, Suigetsu, Haku-san I'm glad that you could return home. Without you, the village is so boring"

The white hair man with white-tooth now known as Suigetsu smiled widely "oh, you missed us. What is with that girl over there? Your gir-ahh" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was bonked in the head by the still-smiling Naruto. His hand moved fast as a lightning, no one saw that his hand moved from one place to another. To almost everyone, it seemed that the guy named Suigetsu was hit by an invisible force.

"That is not nice Suigetsu. To state it so quickly like that but it is to be expected from you" spoke the man calmly.

Mangetsu seemed to be in doubt of something so, he motioned him to spoke up "What is the matter? Mangetsu-senpai, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it isn't seemed like you are lying but I want you to clarify something"

"What is it Senpai?" asked Naruto in confusion. There was already some possibility going on in his mind.

"How… why are you here? You're the most trusted person of Yagura. No…not that. The question is that how did you stay so calm about the whole thing. You are so closed to Yagura if I remember right, for the Rebellion to won and there is new Mizukage. It means that either Yagura is imprisoned or killed. How the hell do you so calm about this? I mean you are supposed to be one of the most loyal people in Yagura's army. If I know you well then I expect you to at least attempt to kill us for betraying him not just come here and recruit us back. To your Kage's number one enemy no less? I have nothing against you, I understand, everyone do but it is ridiculous" he practically screamed at him but he shrugged it off.

"Calm down Mangetsu-senpai. It is true that I'm loyal to him. No loyal isn't the right word, he is one of the most precious people of mine and I never betrayed any of my precious people unless they betrayed me" Mangetsu looked at him oddly but he didn't pay attention "but I have to stopped him." Zabuza and Suigetsu looked at him in confusion "before you guys think that I betrayed Shisho (Master) then you are wrong. I didn't betrayed him, I just released him…from his nightmare and returned to his true self"

"Return to his 'true' self. What do you mean by that?" asked/screamed everyone in confusion.

"I will explain when we get back. It wasn't nice for the outsiders to know about our village's secret isn't it? Anyway, Shisho said that he was sorry for everything that 'he' ever done during the time when he wasn't himself." He got a nod from everyone.

Suigetsu then spoke up "Hmm… you are right. Now…" he turned along with Naruto and Kiri-nin toward Kushina and her team "Let's meet with them shall we? This is quite a reunion if I said myself Eh? Naruto…" getting a gulped of shocked from Konoha's shinobi.

Cut

**List of Jutsus**

**Tengoku no Kacchu (Heavenly armor technique)** – (A-rank) – An advance defensive technique, It worked by channeling Chakra throughout the body's outer skin and blood vessel at the same time. This gives the double layer of defense which greatly strengthened the defense power of the user; enough to defense against both the attack which damage the external body and internal organs alike. The strength of this technique depend upon the amount of Chakra being used, the more it is, the stronger the body. It could be also use for offensive purpose by strengthen overall body, greatly boosted physical strength and speed. However, this technique's weakness are that it consumed large amount of chakra than standard defensive techniques which means that the amount of chakra consumed for one use is equivalent to two normal defensive technique and also when the technique is in effect, the user can't cast Jutsu which required high level of Chakra control because there is large amount of chakra flooding the body which greatly reduced the level of control- (Reference to Bleach's Blut vene and Hierro- I don't own this technique)

**Suiton: ****Hōmatsu no Jutsu** (Water-release: bubble Jutsu) - this jutsu created a series of bubbles surrounding the foes which exploded on contact or it could be control by the users. A skilled user could create the bubble from the moisture in the atmosphere like in Naruto's case, otherwise it would be generated from the bubble blower.

**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)- (C rank)

**Naruto will not hate his birth parent. He views them as stranger. He would treat them casually like other villages Shinobi treat the high ranking officers of other villages.**

**Please give constructive review. Any criticisms are welcome.**

**I already have pairing in my mind so; I may or may not change it. Of course Yugito is already in there and that is final. **

**Mangetsu is not dead in this fiction. Suigetsu also tagged along with him. I gave him Kiba blade as I thought it might be useful. I will have to give Suigetsu another weapon. It can't be Kubikiribōchō as Zabuza still has it and he is very much alive. So, any ideas? If not then I will gave him new one.**

**Some of the Uzumaki clan members will appear in this story but the role would not be big.**

**Yagura is alive but without Bijuu inside him, how is that happened? It will be revealed with time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bankai777** :- Nope, Naruto actually love Kasumi as she was there for him when he need it. He does hate Menma before but got over it with time so, he doesn't outright despise him. He just prefers to have nothing to do with him.

**61394**:- Sorry man, Hiramekarai is out of the question because I planned for Chojuro to has it. For Kabutowari, I will consider. It would be sometime before he got any action. His age is around Sasuke in the anime so; I planned for him to attend the Chunin exam as the part of Naruto's personal Genin team.

It might be too drama but I think that in anime, the weapon of Severn ninja swordsmen of the mist actually suit their personality if you know what I mean. For example:- Hiramekarai is which owned by Mangetsu and later Chojuro, it's ability might reflect the user's personality; the ability to channel chakra through it and form into various weapon shape depend upon the situation (large sword or hammer etc.) is parallel to how Chojuro could switch from meek person normally to courageous man when need to be in the battle. Executioner blade which used by Zabuza and later Suigetsu in the anime/manga, its ability to reform itself via iron absorption from blood and it's ability to cleave people in one strike are reference to their shared personality to get thing done and passed through without hesitation and the adaptively to the situation.

**Tensa-Zangetsu102**:- don't worry, for now I have pretty good inspiration. Though the update might be slow by I will certainly not give up this story that easily.

**Roboguy45 and coolhunter**: - Sorry guys, but Nuibari isn't really suited for Suigetsu because he is more of the straight forward fighter and Nuibari is more suited for assassination which for me isn't fit for Suigetsu's personality and fighting style.

**From humble author**: - I am kind of obsessed with Yagura-sama and fellow Jinchurikis in Naruto here. I mean he was the Yondaime Mizukage and the perfect Jinchuriki of Isobu (Three tailed turtle) so, I expect him to be strong in the anime. But Kishimoto disappointed me by showing him and the rest Jinchurikis other than Naruto, Gaara and Killer Bee so little skill set. That is why I vented my frustration of how Animated Naruto turns out by creating this story.

Sorry for not update for so long, there is no excuse for this.

Once again, I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

The shinobi groups from Konoha gasped from the shock. They couldn't believe that the missing person that they tried so hard to find was here, right now on here of all places.

"N…Naruto…" stuttered Kushina in disbelief "Is it…Is it really you?"

The said person stared at her in silence and gave her nothing but a neutral face "Hello, Kushina-san" she frowned because of the way he addressed her "It seemed that your team are facing a hard time, the first experience outside the village?" the silence gave away the answer. The silence went on for some time before Menma decided to break up the silence by asked him in hushed tone.

"Naruto… Nii-san, is that really you?" he still couldn't believe that the figure in front of him was in fact his missing brother, understandably because the feeling was so different. Before Naruto's 'disappearance', the brothers had roughly equal skill but now the powerful figure in front of him who was identified as his brother. No, just had the same name as him. There was no way in hell that his brother could be strong. Or was he?

Naruto turned his head and tried his best to prevent a scowl from forming on his face and kept neutral face "Hello Menma-teme, you look the same as always" Menma was silence but slightly delight as his brother actually noticed him because he always wanted him to looked at him as his equal or so he thought.

Naruto continued "You seem to improve a lot I see. Congratulation, you are able to survive the battle against this 'Haku' and Suigetsu here. Even with help from Kasumi or Sasuke, That is still quite a feat in itself." Naruto 'praised' him

Menma gritted his hand tightly at this remark. This speech could be interpreted in two ways, one it could be that it was a praise as to him Suigetsu and Haku were powerful on their own right so, to survived in the battle against them was something to be marveled especially for the inexperience Genin like him who never fought against the 'real' enemy's shinobi like both of them before. The demon brothers wasn't counted because to him other than their teamwork, they weren't any strong compare to either Suigetsu or Haku, both of them even though were around the same age as him but they were professional compare to him who was a mere Rookie, a powerful one but still a rookie. On the other hand, it could be that he was mocking him because even though he had the support from Kasumi and Sasuke but still they couldn't defeat even a single enemy. This damaged his pride greatly but he tried to calm down as he did so, he saw the look in his brother's eyes. It wasn't the eyes of the person whom he saw as a nuisance and at some extents rival couple of years ago, it was…the eyes of the true Shinobi. The one who he knew he could never have any chance of winning. To compare his current strength with that of his 'brother', it was like comparing a kitten with a full-grown lion. He was now wary of his 'brother', not that he could call him that anymore due to what he and their family done to him but still he could tried to fix that.

Sasuke took a glance at the boy…no, a young man in front of him. He was fuming inside, How dare someone who wasn't much older than him had more power and authority than he was. He was an Uchiha, elite of the village. He was trying to force the marriage contract to Kasumi for a while but she would turn him down every time, saying that she was in love with someone else. She would be 'his', one way or another. He was glad that her bitch of a brother disappeared from the village those years ago since he was in the way when he tried to claim her for himself, not to mention he (Naruto) was far more powerful than him (Sasuke) was before he left. Now he was back, probably more powerful than ever to be able to talked with someone more powerful than 'him' like Zabuza so casually. He would kill him some day, after he got enough power to kill Itachi to avenge his clan and before he killed him he would make sure to forced him and that blasted Menma watched as he had his way with Kasumi. He would enjoyed that look on their face, his day-dreaming continued, completely unaware that Naruto and Yugito shifted their eyebrows when he had those thought and swore internally that they would broke him for even had those thought.

Sakura just thought that the red hair man seemed powerful but still no match for her 'Sasuke-Kun' and she pictured numerous scene when Sasuke coolly beaten Naruto and his fellow Kiri shinobi into the ground. How pathetic.

Tazune just prayed and thank to his gods all over and over again that he lived pass the day and now Gato was dead.

Kushina was overjoyed yet slight anger and her son's remark of his brother but quickly overwhelmed by guilt because she knew the fact that it was his family and village and made him to turn out like what he was now. Kakashi was…well, expressionless but inside he was dancing with joy because his little brother was still alive He still needed to investigate about his association with Kirigakure. He thought 'I'm happy that he is still alive and well but sensei isn't going to like this at all. His son is with Kiri all along, he would be pissed but I can't let him do something stupid. Konoha and Kiri aren't exact alliance so; we couldn't get him back by force since he is their shinobi now otherwise it will cause international incident. I'm sorry sensei but it isn't going to do us any good even 'IF" we could bring him to Konoha.' He ended the thought sadly as his sensei Minato specifically requested him to search for Naruto and if possible brought him back to Konoha. He used to report back to his sensei empty-handed, now even though he could reported that he found Naruto but the fact that he couldn't bring him back would disappointed him and he hated to do that.

Kasumi had different thought from her twins and 'teammates'. Her heart became warmth in happiness as soon as she saw 'him' entered the bridge; she looked forward to meet him all along. She trained so hard in order to get to meet him again. Now he was here, right now, with her on this very bridge. So, she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Onii-chan," Naruto turned to look at her with a small but genuine smile "Hello, Imouto-chan. You looked even more beautiful since the last time I saw you. It seems that you are getting stronger too" the said girl blushed furiously at his complement. Naruto as clueless as he was, assumed that the blush was from his complementary.

"Naruto otouto" whispered Kakashi quietly. Naruto seemed to heard him and turned his face to meet with Kakashi's and gave him a playful grin "Hello, Kakashi nii-san. Long time no see."

All he got was a nod from the masked man, but to him it was the acceptance. He turned around and about to leave with the rest of his men, Zabuza and his groups and Yugito but the voice interrupted him.

"Sochi-kun! Wait" Kushina called out to his eldest child desperately. Naruto turned to face her with a neutral expression on his face and asked in bareness "What do you want Kushina-san? Make it quick because I wanted to finish this mission early and I'm not the type of person to keep people waiting" she flinched at the coldness of the respond but continue.

" Sochi-kun" "please stop calling me that, it is just Naruto to you." Interrupted Naruto as he narrow his eyes slightly "You loss that right a moment you and that man did what you did to me" she put her head down in shame.

"Onii-chan" he turned at Kasumi with professional face before forming a small smile, she flinched a bit but got over it when he smiled at her "Please come back home. We are sorry even our _parents_ do. Just come back for me and your friends please" she pleaded him but she got a shrug in return.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched a bit when he saw her eye, it was her eyes that disturb him. He could saw longing, loneliness, sincere, happiness and…love in her eyes directed toward him. He was very sorry that he broke her heart by not contacted her for all these years so, when he was about to said something he froze. What? Love! How could he miss that? He was so confused at these turn of events, could it be that she… It wasn't just a crush; she had the same look as Yugito and the girls he used to saved when they were alone together. Could it be that she loves him? Because that look was so similar to the one he and Yugito and couple of girls had when they saw each other. Decided to think of that later, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Imouto-chan, I can't go back with you" Kasumi's eye frowned in sadness at this before stuttered as she started to cry.

"Why are you doing this Onii-chan! Do you have any idea how much I looked forward to today, to see you again? And you are telling me that you are going to leave me again!" she sobbed "Please! Onii-chan. Come back"

"Sorry Kasumi-chan" she looked at him as he suddenly appeared in front of her suddenly and gave her a warm hug. She returned it and tried her best to stopped her sobbing. They enjoyed peaceful moment for a while before they broke free and gave each other a smile as Naruto flashed back to his comrade's position.

"I will see you very soon in the upcoming Chunin exam in Konoha. It will be fun for sure" he gave out a grin in excitement, which usually appeared when he either saw some cool techniques or engaging in the exciting battle which were rare for it to happen. Before they knew it, a very bright flash of white suddenly engulfed the whole group. After a few second, the light died down leaving no traced of them even there. After a few moments to recover from the shock, the team from Konoha along with Tazuna pondered about what was going on.

"They are gone" said Menma. He was confused about the whole thing, the confusion later turned into excitement because he was going to see him again in the Chunin exam.

Kushina was nervous and devastated. She looked everywhere in search for her missing son before frowned in sadness. Her tear freely fell from her eyes "He is gone…he is really gone" she put both of her hand to cover her face as she cried freely. Kasumi despite the fact that her relationship with her family wasn't good due to what they had done to Naruto, still couldn't helped but pity her mother. So, she decided to console her even for a bit by touching her shoulder, rubbing it in consoling manner.

Kakashi looked around before signing sadly "He is gone. I can't even feel his chakra signature." He looked at the distance as he thought "Hmm I have no idea about the Jutsu that he used to transfer himself and those people with him to somewhere else. Is it a space-time Ninjutsu? A very impressive one." He commented with slight pride in his voice 'Sensei isn't going to like this one bit but it can't be helped. He might already suppress me by miles.'

Sasuke was fuming, that guy had the jutsu that allowed him to disappear in thin air. He was extremely jealous and plotting of the way to obtain the Jutsu for himself. He thought that it might be useful to kill 'him'. Sakura a fan girl that she was, imagined her 'Sasuke-kun' using the Jutsu to teleport to her when she need help and the rest was R-rate scenery which wasn't appropriate for Children below age of 13.

Before the atmosphere could be even more depressing, Kakashi came to the rescue "Alright guys, the threat is gone. Let's go to Tazuna's home for today. We need all the rest we could get if we want to finish the mission." He turned to Tazuna "Tazuna-san, although Gato is already dead. We will still continue to guarding you until you completed the bridge as we spoke before. How long it will take to complete the whole bridge?"

Tazana put his hand to his chin, deep in thought "Around three days will do. Until then you are welcomed to stay at my place. Now" he raised his hand up in enthusiasm "Let go home and get some food. I think we should make a party tonight. HA HA …" he laughed in content.

Everyone else smiled at his childish act, well except for Sasuke who was brooding and Sakura who copied her crush's reaction. They then slowed made their way to Tazuna's house.

**A few moments later the outskirt of Kirigakure**

Sometime Mizu no Kuni

Everyone from Zabuza's group was shocked out of their mind. The moment ago they were at the bridge and a few second later a bright flashed suddenly blinded them and here they were. The place they never thought they would step in again, Kirigakure outskirts forest. They composed themselves for a moment, feeling a cold-chill mist around them which slight swayed their feeling slightly. They were home at last. They wouldn't admit it aloud of course, but they were filled with joy.

The silence filled the forest until Suigetsu was the first to say something.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Suigetsu said in awe. He never thought that Naruto could do something like this.

Zabuza nodded in agreement "Nice one gaki, It isn't Hiraishin isn't it, if what I heard about it was right"

Naruto smiled at them "of course not, this Jutsu is among one of the most priced creation of mine"

Haku, in curiosity, spoke for the first time "What is its name?"

"That is a secret" he turned his back on them, "Now, let's get going shall we?" at the end of his words, they started to quickly march their way to Kirigakure, their home. Well, for Zabuza's group. Yugito and Naruto purposely lagging behind the group as they held each other's hand and walked together side by side. The ANBU teams received the message as they blurred out of everyone's sight, disappearing completely.

Yugito smiled warmly as she grazed the sight that Zabuza and Mangetsu arguing for silly thing while Suigetsu annoyed the demon brothers. They seemed to be annoyed but kept silence along the way but seemed so close to snap any time. She turned her head to meet with Naruto's warming grace. Her heart glowed as she looked at his eyes; they tried so hard not to kiss each other right away as they usually did when they were alone.

"They are an energetic batch aren't they?" Yugito said with a smile which Naruto return it with an equally heart-warming grin.

"Yes, they are. Yugito-hime" he said with a smile which made her blush slightly. They continued to walk hand in hand. Slowly, those hand found their ways to each other's waist, pull them closer together. The distance between them and the rest of his companion seemed to be widening as Zabuza's group got so excited and ran fast. They in turn increase the speed to get caught up with them.

**At Zabuza's group**

They found themselves in the outskirt near the gate of Kirigakure. After a few moments of walking, they found themselves surrounded by around 10 Kirigakure's ANBU.

"Halt! State your business…" The ANBU captain of the team seemed to be in thought for a moment before twitching his hand slightly. At that moment, the whole squads including the captain drew out their Katana and the captain point it toward Zabuza. The said person tensed at this turn of event.

"What the hell!?" shouted Suigetsu in shocked. He really didn't expect to get into trouble this fast as he heard that the civil war was already ended.

"Zabuza Momochi, former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist, A rank missing-nin of Kirigakure. As ANBU of Kirigakure, we have an order to…" suddenly a voice was heard throughout the misty plane.

"At ease, ANBU-san, we meant you no harm" the voice was calm and sincere yet displays no small amount of power from it.

"Show yourself! Whoever you are" said the captain impatiently, this was his first mission and he couldn't afford to fail. Not in front of his companion.

"Very well then, here I am" spoke the figure as the mist entered the background and formed into a person-like shape. At first the squads tensed at this but it later changed into relaxation as they seemed to slowly understand what was going on. The ANBU captain tensed and sweat dropped slightly, he realized who he was talking to.

The mist fade away, revealed a red hair figure along with blond beauty who clung tightly to his arm. The captain realized his mistake and quickly sheathed his weapon before signaling his squads to did the same as they did so quickly. Faster than lightning, they bowed down to Naruto who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with the sight.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama I didn't realize that those men are with you. Please forgive us for our insolence.." before he could spoke further, Naruto held his right hand up in resignation.

"No need to apologize to me, ANBU-san. You just follow the protocols. Now rise my friends, oh, don't bow to me or call me 'sama' ever again. I don't like it. We are fellow Shinobi, not a noble or daimyo that you need to bow to" spoke Naruto in calm tone.

After they heard him, they slowly got from the position and apologized to Zabuza which he accepted. The Captain then asked Naruto again "Naruto-san, are those people..."

"Yes, they are. They are coming with us. Could you please be kind and took us to Kaa-chan? I bet she would kill me after I reported everything to her" the captain nodded in acceptance and grabbed all of them before shunshined away.

They reappeared inside Kirigakure. It was a busy place, just like how Konoha streets were except the buildings which were cylindrical-like stucture. After they gained composure, they quickly made their way toward the Mizukage manshion which was also cylindrical in structure but far larger and taller than most of the building in the village. As they continued to walk, the crowds stopped what they were doing and looked at the groups in the mixture of awe, admiration and slightly happiness.

"Akane-sama is back" squealed the group of young girls when they saw Naruto.

"Naruto-sama"

"Mommy, is it him?" a young boy around 4 to 5 years old looked at his mother.

"Yes, sweetheart. He is here"

Naruto smiled in content at the crowds. He was an outsider to this village when he first enters but the people here accepted him as one of their own. He loved this place and he would gave up almost everything to protect it. His companions including the girl beside him gave out a small smile at the sight. He was truly the life of this place.

They stopped as they were at the front door of Mizukage's mansion. The two guards Shinobi tensed when they saw Zabuza and Mangetsu. They were about to reach for their hidden Kunais but stopped on tract as Naruto moved toward them. The guard on the left in particular, he was a young man with black spiky hair. He also had black eye and oval shape face. He wore standard Kirigakure flak jacket and black Shinobi sandals. Kirigakure headband wore securely on his forehead.

"Please let us enter Togi-san, these men are with me. Don't worry, they are not hostile" spoke Naruto.

"Hai, please enter Naruto-san" the newly duped Togi respond in friendly tone. He nodded to the other guards as they opened the door and signaling the group to enter. Naruto gave them a pleasant smile before going in, with Yugito on hot pursuit and the rest of his companion followed him. The ANBU howevers disappeared from everyone's sight, probably to resume the guarding patrol around the village.

On their ways to Mizukage's room, Naruto suddenly stopped as he allowed smile to grace his face once more. In front of him was an adult man, with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. This man is Yagura, '_former'_ Yondaime Mizukage. He also gave a small smile at the red hair boy in front of him. (**In this story, Yagura has a body of adult male so, he is taller than he was in anime,)**

Zabuza and Mangetsu were in their own world now. In front of them was one of the most powerful Shinobi ever produced from Kirigakure. A collective thought went through their mind 'Fuck'. This man in front of their was their target since the break out of the civil war, the very same man who started the bloodline purge which lead to the civil war in the first place. What the hell is this? What was his motive? And more importantly, if the rebellion truly won the war as Naruto said and from the villagers' reaction then how the hell was he still alive. Let alone stood here as if nothing happen.

Before the tension could continue, Yagura decided to greet them with a smile

"Greeting, Zabuza and companions, I hope that our village doesn't give you too much trouble" he spoke calmly.

"N…No not at all" stuttered Zabuza. In front of him was a man who could kill him in the brink of eyes so, he need to be very careful with his words. The only reason why he was able to escape in the first place from his failed assassination of Yagura was because it was an ambush and even then he could not do anything to him despite his skill as one of the Swordsmen and several defect Hunter-nins on his side during the attack.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' thought Mangetsu. He might be goofy most of the time but he wasn't a fool. Yagura wasn't the kind of person to be friendly at anyone, let alone them. He couldn't blame him though; consider how harsh his life was before became the Mizukage. It seemed that the only person who he was truly comfortable with were either Utakata and Naruto or Mei.

" I am back from my mission 'Shisho' (Master), I am about to go to report to 'Kaa-chan' (Mother). Mind to tag along?" asked Naruto. It was more of a invitation rather than a question.

"Yes of course" said Yagura as they began to move again. This time Yagura was also among them. They finally reached the front door of the Mizukage office. After some knocking, they received permission to enter as they opened it with pride. The sight they met was…well intense. In front of them was their Mizukage, put her head down in extreme concentration and moved her hand in extremely fast paste. Furiously signing papers one by one at the speed that one could even compare it with the Raikage when his 'Raiton no Yoroi' activated. They continued to freeze just like that for a few moments before she regained her composure and smiled at them.

"Zabuza, Mangetsu. You are finally back" said the auburn haired woman kindly.

The said individuals just shrugged their shoulder and replied "We are not the one to be killed that easy Mei. Do you forgot who we are?" this is more of a statement than a question.

The newly introduced Mei just smiled and graces her eyes to scan the room. Her forest green eyes met with Naruto's ocean blue orb as her grace soften. "Sochi…"

Naruto just smiled genuinely at her "I am back. Kaa-chan"

At the speed that rival Hiraishin, Naruto felt a red blurs tackle him into a tight hug. He had to try so hard to balance his step to prevent himself from falling. His eyes widen a bit before soften as he hugged her back. Everyone smiled at the loving sight in front of them, mother-son embrace. No matter how old they were, the sight was still beautiful. The hug continued for a brief moment before they separated as Mei ruffled her 'son' soft crimson hair.

"Sochi…welcome home"

"Thank, Kaa-chan. The 1,500th mission accomplished" said Naruto with pride as his 'Mother' continued to ruffle his hair.

"That is awesome Sochi. Now, let give a report shall we?" said Mei with a smile. A moment later, she reappeared in her Mizukage's seats as she put both of her arms under her chin in anticipation. The smile never left her face, however her body language indicated that she was serious "Let hear your report"

Naruto straightened himself and started the report "Hai! Mission Squad leader Naruto Uzumaki Terumi, Jounin of Kirigakure will now commences the report of the joint-retrieval mission with Kumogakure. After we exited Kirigakure with our team, we came across the information of the exact whereabouts of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza Momochi and Mangetsu Hozuki, our targets. I personally lead our team which consisted of me, Yugito Nii Jounin of Kumogakure and team **'Genkishi' (1)** to Nami no kuni. The retrieval was successful as Zabuza Momochi, Mangetsu Hozuki and their accomplices are successfully extracted from Nami no kuni bridges. However, there is certain complication in this mission…"

"Complication? You always have a flawless mission record. What happens?" asked Yagura in curiosity. He hold his apprentice's ability in high regard, he wouldn't have any complication in doing any mission or so as he thought. Team Genkishi wasn't push over either, they were among the elite of the village.

"I shall continue then. In this mission, it is out of our knowledge that Zabuza momochi and his accomplices had their own mission to kill the bridge builder Tazuna. However, it wasn't Tazuna that was the problems. It was the team which protect him."

"Team? Which village they hailed from?" asked Mei curiosity. She started to pray that it wasn't the village that she thought in her mind.

It seemed that fate was against her as Naruto replied with chilling voice "They are from Konogakure no sato"

The temperature of the room started to dropped slightly as Mei was fuming. Everyone knew it very well, it was mother in strict to protect her child. In Mei case, it was stronger than usual. Every time that any girls from Civilian councils attempted to flirt with her 'sochi', she would felt a sensation to melt them into rubble. Mei quickly calmed herself down as she noticed the demon brothers, Suigetsu, Haku and even Zabuza felt uncomfortable. She smiled as she signaling him to continue.

"The team from Konohagakure consisted of "Akane no shi" Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Sharingan no Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake as their Jounin sensei. The Genin consisted of Uzumaki siblings, Menma and Kasumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the 'last loyal Uchiha', Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They are the protection team of Tazuna. With their collaboration, we are able to succeed in the secondary objective of the mission; to eliminate or cease the activity of Gato Corperation in Nami no Kuni as per the request of the Daimyos. The objective is completed with the death of Gato at the hand of our Hunter-nin during the cross fire. There is no civilian casualty or collateral damage to the area. I hereby conclude the report." the whole report ended with professional tone.

Mei seemed to be in thought before addressing everyone "Alright, Well done everyone. You are all dismissed except Naruto, Yagura, Yugito and Suigetsu. We have much to discuss." She turned her head to Zabuza and Mangetsu with the demon brothers not far behind.

"Zabuza Momochi and Mangetsu Hozuki, I Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage officially pardoned you and your accomplices for your crime against Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Both of you would be reinstated as the members of the new 'Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist'. Both of you still have the swords in your possession correct?" seeing as both of them nodded their head. She continued "Both of you will be automatically granted a membership. For Haku Yuki, you will be instated as Chunin as you are trained by Zabuza and already possess enough skill to be one. For Gozu and Meizu, both of you will be reinstated as Chunin however, you might choose to participate in the ANBU recruit entrance examination. It depends on your choice."

She paused as she awaited their reaction; they seemed to be satisfied "All right, all of you except for those who I call your name. Dismiss!" those who she didn't call the name quickly made their way out of the door. Suigetsu felt awkward as he was the only one who wasn't offered any rank and wonder what they were going to discuss with him.

Seeing his friend fidget, Naruto decided to came to the rescue "So, Kaa-chan. what are we going to talk about?"

Mei gave a pleasant smile at him and Yugito "It is about the upcoming Chunin exam…."

**Cut**

**I know that this chapter is short and boring. I don't like it either but I will make the next chapter longer.**

**My grammar is horrible so, please criticize me as much as you like.**

**Team Genkishi:- Personal ANBU squad lead by Naruto during special mission. Lead by Ryusui.**

**Naruto has his own version of Space-time ninjutsu. What can it do will eventually revealed in time. **

**Naruto's strength is around Minato's level during his battle against Obito/tobi. Minato is slacking off during the time of peace.**

**I might need a beta reader for this.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
